Dr Cullen Will See You Now Esme
by Akako Akina
Summary: Esme spends her life and earns her money being a nanny. But when she and little Emmett head over to the Cullen household, will her life be much more? All Human
1. Dr Cullen

Dr. Cullen Will See You Now Esme

**Hey guys (and gals),**

**Believe it or not but I got this idea from a dream I had. Everyone is human in this, and I hope you enjoy it a lot!!!! CarlislexEsme all the way!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

~enjoy

Esme POV

I took one look at the overly-used index card in my hand, I then took one gaping look at the house in front of me. You know, it doesn't even look like a house…it's more of a mansion. A BIG mansion. Emmett clutched my arm tightly and hid behind my leg as I timidly rang the doorbell. Little pitter patter feet came running to the door and the lock made a loud click. Light flooded into the darkening afternoon and silhouetted a small figure with bronze hair and quite large eyes.

I knelt down to his level and stared into his eyes. "Hey there, um I'm assuming you are Edward?" The little boy nodded his head solemnly and stared past me to look at Emmett. "Yes, I'm Edward…who are you?" I chuckled, "Well I am going to be looking after you for a couple days, may I see a, uh Carlisle Cullen?" Edward beamed at the name, he pushed his finger up the bridge of his nose and replied in a very grown up tone, "Dr. Cullen will see you in a minute."

Edward took my hand in his, and led Emmett and I inside their large house. The inside had a touch of, well horribleness. None of the drapery matched with the dark couches, but I must say it was very neat. Suddenly I felt as if I didn't belong here, my shorts and T-shirt would never match up to the elegance of this house, but it would have to do for now. Edward beckoned Emmett over to the front room.

I ran my hand over the couches upholstery as I made my way after Emmett, the narrow hallway led into a light and open front room with a wood fire burning in the fire pit. Edward had already got a puzzle started. Emmett stared up at me and I nodded giving him a lopsided grin. After a few minutes of watching the boys in silence, Edward proudly announced that he was hungry. His voice echoed across the walls and gave me a jolt, "Alright." I announced back. "What would you like to eat?"

"Fillet Minion, with a light lemon sauce over a bed of rice pilaf." He said without taking a breath. I just stared at him, and looked at Emmett who looked at Edward like he was a freak of nature. "Well, Edward." I stuttered. He turned to look at me, "How about we have a simple dinner tonight?" "Chicken Noodle Soup?" Edward's eyes turned up in thought, "Okay, only if Emmett thinks it's ok too!" I glanced over at my own son, he gave an approving nod with two thumbs up.

I clicked the stove on and sighed when I didn't find a can of Chicken Noodle soup in the fridge. The best I could come up with was Chicken Broth and Noodles, so I set to work making sure the ingredients meddled together well. When I was getting out the bowls, I wondered about this Carlisle Cullen, would he need a bowl too? Looking up at the stove again to check, I ran out back to the front room to ask Edward.

I laughed as I rounded the corner to see Edward and Emmett figuring out where each piece of the puzzle went, Edward's brow was furrowed while Emmett was crossing his arms in thought. Edward turned to me with a smile, "Yes?" I smiled back, "Will Dr. Cullen be needing a bowl of soup this fine evening?" He shrugged, "I'll ask him right away Mrs. Emmett's mother." I squinted my eyes, "Actually Edward, I am not married." He stared at me with inquisitive eyes, "Well then how did you get about to have Em-." I stopped him mid-sentence and gave him a sarcastic glare. "Don't you worry about me Edward, go ask your Dr. Cullen if he wants one." I could see him flush with embarrassment and bounded up the wooden stairs with a nod.

Emmett vanished from sight as I headed back into the kitchen. I inhaled the sweet aroma of good comfort food when I started to put the soup into four bowls. "Ahem," I spun around quickly sending the remaining contents of the chicken broth can on the floor. Standing attention immediately, the stranger chuckled quietly. I was outraged, how could he just laugh. Emmett and Edward came running in to see what happened. Unfortunately for Edward, slipped right into the broth spot. Maternal instinct told me to bend down to check if everything was alright. The stranger did as well.

The only glimpse I had was the back of his head, which was honey brown, a lovely color. His swift hands moved to Edward's ankles to check if anything was broken. I stood back up and turned my head to the side letting my caramel curls shield my embarrassed face. It didn't work too well, as he stood up his chocolate brown-eyed gaze met my blue one. That was the first time I met whom Edward claimed to be 'Dr. Cullen.'

His golden hair fell in soft waves, and he did so have the air of a doctor. Edward carefully stepped over the broth pond to hug Dr. Cullen. Of course, I thought sadly that he must be his dad. When he let go, he dragged Emmett over to the dinner table in a seat next to his. My attention quickly snapped back to Dr. Cullen and his outstretched hand. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and you must be Esme?" I nodded and shook his hand. "Yes, I am Esme Platt and you wanted me to look after Edward over there?" I shook my curls at Edward's direction. Carlisle nodded and smiled, wow what a beautiful smile.

I smacked my head causing Carlisle to jump, I shouldn't think about this, he's a married man! "Sorry," I mumbled. "So now that I have had the privilege to meet you, Carlisle, do I have the honor of meeting your wife as well?" He chuckled loudly, "Mrs. Platt I assure you, that I am single, Edward is my brother." "CARRRLISSLEE, ITSSS MS. EMMETT'S MOMMY!!!!" I felt the heat creep up to my cheeks. Carlisle smiled back, "Ah, so MS. Platt I assure you that I am single AS well." I ran my hand down my hair and nodded. As Carlisle came forward, he must of forgotten the chicken broth spot, since he crashed down, with me onto the floor.

Our faces were only inches apart as we got up together, his hand supporting my elbow. I giggled silently, picking up a dry dish rag and bending down to clean the trouble spot. "Ms. Platt I-." "Esme," I corrected him again. "Esme," he replied picking up two bowls of soup. "I hope you don't mind me saying, it's awfully charming to see you blush at everything I say." I blushed, WAIT, dang it… Carlisle laughed again, his smile was going to be a contagious disease, I knew it.

I laughed as Edward and Carlisle downed their bowls of soup just as quick as they started, what a couple of bachelors. When Emmett and I finished soon after them, I stood up to clear the table. Carlisle stopped me, "Here, let me help." Bobbing my curls, I followed Carlisle back into the kitchen. He placed the bowls in the sink and I started to rinse them off for the dishwasher. When the load was full, I dismissed the boys to continue playing.

Every boy, that is except Carlisle. He lingered about me as I sat down on the couch, I finally patted the seat next to me and he gladly took his arms of the back of the couch and plopped into the seat. "So how old are you Ms. Esme?" I looked at him shocked and laughed. "Carlisle, it's rude to ask a person their age, 23" I added. Carlisle gave me a smile back, "I'm 24, and don't you go saying that you asked or implied I GAVE you the answer." I shut my open mouth into a pout. "Thanksssss." I said sarcastically. "Anytime!" he answered with sincerity.

At about 10 Emmett paced over to me yawning. I turned to Carlisle who looked back at me and nodded. I rose up off the couch grabbing my purse and Carlisle went into the kitchen. I stood there for a moment, when he re-emerged holding out my payment I shook my head giving his face a curious look. "I couldn't, you were here this whole time, it doesn't count." I looked longingly at my first payment, "I-I don't need it anyway." "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, of course."

Carlisle gave the money to Edward, I gasped and Carlisle chuckled and whispered something to Edward who nodded in agreement. "He'll put it back Esme don't worry!" Edward smiled at me and then at Emmett waving a good bye. Carlisle walked me to the door with Emmett trailing behind. "Thank you for a nice evening, Esme." "Your welcome Dr. Cullen." I said sarcastically. Emmett bumped into my side making me lurch sideways I caught myself and laughed. Edward came into the hallway looking to see what the commotion was, he pulled on my shirt back and said with a warning tone and a pointed finger. " And don't forget to be safe driver!!"

I laughed and agreed, Edward disappeared down the hallway once more. When I turned to look back a Carlisle, his hand reached out to brush a stray curl away from my face. I blushed. "Damn it…"

Emmett fell asleep in his car seat on the way home, and I found myself hauling him up the stairs into the bed. He groggily dressed in his Jammies and collapsed on the bed. I smiled as I danced down the steps to grab my purse. I needed to call SOMEONE to confide in, but who was awake at 10 at night? The clasp opened and I gasped. 50 dollars were laying on top of all my other stuff. There was a note and a paper clip attached to the money. I slipped the scrap out and strained my eyes to read it, 5 year old scrawl was what my eyes fell upon. "_don't you dare give this back!" _

I was so going to kill Carlisle, but then I turned the note over… _The Pier, 7:00 p.m, 1-500-xxxx. _I entered the number into my cell and waited for 3 rings before someone picked up. "Hey this is Carlisle." "I'll be there…" I shut the phone, and I could tell he knew it was me by the gasp I had cut off…_The Pier, 7:00 p.m…_Yes, I said to myself, I will be there…

Thanks for reading this, please review I need at least 15 or so to continue this to make sure people actually care about this story!!! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! And I assure you, the next chapter (with the amounted reviews) will be great!

**~Toodles, Akako**


	2. The Pier

Dr. Cullen Will See You Now Esme

Hey this is the second installment of Dr. Cullen Will See You Now Esme (as you can see). No, I did not get this one from a dream, I got the idea eating at a restaurant called The Pier right here where I live in None Of Your Business town. Please review REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!

~Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own…Twilight…sadly

It was already 5:30, I had lost track of the time taking care of Emmett. There was still so much to do, I needed to get dressed first of all but that didn't matter. I pulled out my cell phone to dial the baby-sitter that was going to watch Emmett and Edward tonight. _"Hello?"_ a voice tinkled at the other line. "Hey Alice, it's Ms. Platt listen I need you to baby-sit two little boys tonight." "_Two? Hmm Ms. Platt does someone have a date?" _ "Alice!" _"What!! Fine I'll be right over." _"Oh, there's no need for that Alice, meet me at 4582 Nelluc Dr." _"Haha will do chief!"_

The receiver clicked as I hung up the phone, 19 year old Alice was dependable anytime, any place. I glanced at the clock before skipping up the stairs; it was already 5:45. Emmett was sitting on the floor of his room gathering the action figures and puzzles into a tiny tote bag. He glanced up at me and smiled, "Hey mom, guess what me and Edward are gonna do today?" "Hmm," I replied. "Action figures and puzzles?" Emmett sunk his lower lip into a pout. "Yes…"

I gave him a wink and headed off down the hall to my crammed closet space. "Damn." I burst out loud, then quickly glancing at Emmett's door. "I don't have any dresses…" The Pier didn't seem so formal…I could probably get away with my khaki's and a nice blouse, if I had any. Thankfully enough, in the very back of the closet was a blue flower blouse and if I dug any deeper, a stash of khaki's as well. I didn't waste any time fixing my hair too special, or the makeup either; in fact I look like this if I go to the supermarket. Sighing, I pulled out the hair curler and began weaving it through my hair.

A tiny knock came from the door and Emmett barged in, "Young lady, it's about that time now, I 'fink it's 6 Cullen-." "Colon." I corrected him and giggled. " –Colon 0 5."

"What!!!" I yelled, causing Emmett to jump backwards. "Sorry, but it's time to go! Do you have all your stuff? Are you going to share your toys?" "Yes and yes mommy, but 'dis isn't about me, it's about you!!!!" I looked at him, was that really all I was talking about this morning?

"Yes it was…" Emmett looked at the floor as I gasped at him again. "Haha, it's okay buddy, let's get going." A smile formed on his face again, "Okay!"

This time, with more confidence than before I rang the doorbell. Edward answered it once again, "Hi MS. Emmett's Mommy!" Edward looked at Emmett "Hi Emmett too!!!!" Emmett waved frantically and pushed past me. Edward turned to me before he left, "Don't worry, brother's 'jus 'getten ready putting on his suit thingy!" _Getting ready, suit thingy? Am I supposed to be dressed up for this? _I felt a tap on my shoulder, "You need some dressing assistance there Ms. Platt?" I spun around to face tiny Alice holding an enormous backpack, I grinned sheepishly "Yes."

Alice dragged me out of the door way and into the house; she threw me into the bathroom and ordered me to put on the clothes in the bag, "What if I don't want to?" "Put them on, _or else_… no one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot." I shut the door in her glaring face and unzipped the backpack. A red halter-top tumbled out with an insanely tall pair of high heels. _I haven't even worn this kind of stuff since last Christmas 2 years ago…_

Alice's impatient knock came, "Don't forget the jewelry!" "Jewelry?" I called out, "YES JEWELERY, now hurry!" I slipped on the blood red halter and heels, the jewelry was at the bottom of the bag in a Ziploc, I groaned when I saw the earrings and the rings and the bracelets, it's all for Alice I thought…all for Alice… "ARE, YOU, DONE, YET, JEEZUS YOU TAKE LONGER THAN MY MOTHER!" I had to admit; taking one last look in the mirror I _DID_ look good. Dramatically flinging the door open, Alice was standing with her arms crossed next to a tux-clad, applauding Carlisle.

Wait, CARLISLE! Emmett and Edward came racing in; Emmett pointed a finger at me. "See Edward, I told you mommy would look b-e-a-u tiful." "Emmett," Edward began "I never said she wouldn't, I said she not my mommy!!" Emmett laughed, "Oh, okay sorry isn't she your brothers _girrlllfriiennd_ though?" I blushed as Edward started to answer, "I don' really know!! Maybe!!!" Edward smiled up at Carlisle, Alice noticed me starting to melt into silly putty, "Um, alright boys let's move along now, and you two-." She winked "Have a great time!"

Carlisle wrung his hands, "Alright Alice, I know you'll be responsible but the numbers are on the fridge, Edward has got my memorized but just incase, oh and don't let the boys-." Alice waved her hand, "I've got it Mr. Cullen don't worry." I saw Edward run up to Alice's side, "Awice, we want to play now!" Alice ruffled his hair, "I'll be right there, and go NOW you two over there!"

I opened the front door and waved back at Alice, she gave me a reassuring nod and I stepped out into the damp evening. Carlisle led me to the driveway and opened the passenger door of his black Mercedes S55 AMG, "Go ahead, I won't bite." He shut the door as I stepped inside and quickly got into the driver seat. He was just as excited as I was…

The restaurant was clearly farther than Forks, I offered to drive a couple times but Carlisle shook his head and told me to calm down. Calm down? I was as mellow as a clam. 6:45 the clock read, Carlisle glanced at it too but he, unlike me didn't seem so apprehensive. The Pier's glittering lights shone on the surface of the Port Angeles harbor, Carlisle pulled into the near full lot. I stared with my mouth hanging down, "Was it hard to get into this place?" "No," he smiled "I'm special…" I stuck my tongue out.

A rush of cool, salty air hit me when I opened the car door; I breathed in deeply and stepped out. Carlisle was waiting patiently for me at the hood of the car and I blushed an even deeper red then I have before, Carlisle choked a smile "Wow, I didn't even have to say anything." I forced myself not to rebut to the comment, man is that hard or what?

There was a low restaurant buzz as we waited in line, old couples would pass us and smile. And each time Carlisle's linked arm would pull me tighter, it didn't even hurt. The line seemed to drag on endlessly; it was past 7:00 now. I knew I was fidgeting too much and Carlisle shot me worried looks. The least I could do now was smile and wait it out.

Finally, a blond waitress hurried us to our table. _Our table, _I thought quietly. The view couldn't have been more perfect, the panoramic window allowed us to look out into the harbor that was ablaze with lighted ferries, sailing ships, and docks. Carlisle opened the chair up and stuck his hand out like an experienced matre' d. The waitress watched silently from the side, I scooted ever-so-slowly into the table and Carlisle laughed. The waitress slammed the menus into the table and walked off.

Carlisle's permanent smile disappeared into a childish grin, "What?" I asked him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, "She was jealous, insanely jealous." "Oh, it's not like I didn't know that…whatever." My face burned for the ump-teenth time as I opened up the menu, mmm Fettuccini Alfredo. Carlisle was staring out of the window when I set my menu down I looked at him long… "You've already decided?" he looked at me. "Yup, Filet Mignon, with a light lemon sauce over a bed of rice pilaf." _Of course, _I grinned. _Like brother, like brother. _

The blond waitress, Rose, reappeared with a pen and order pad. "Hello I'm Rosalie," she said with an annoyed tone, "What can I get for you today?" Carlisle looked at me, "I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo." "Mmkay, and you sir?" she batted her eyelashes at Carlisle as I scoffed. "I'll have the Filet Mignon with a light lemon sauce over a bed of rice pilaf." Rose scrambled to write everything down; finally I cracked a smile at Carlisle who smiled back. Did I mention it was beautiful how he smiles all the time?

"Alright, do you want wine this evening?" "No I don't think-." Carlisle cut me off. "Sure, I'll take the best one you have." The waitress looked at him like he was a crazy spender, then looked at me with a disapproving look. "Your order will be out shortly…" "Thank you." We replied together.

Carlisle turned to me, "I think you look b-e-a-u tiful," "Shut up!!" I yelled, he could only smile back. "So," he began. "The weather's been nice." It was my turn to give the disapproving look, "Your asking me about the weather?" He looked at me, "Yes." "Well, it's been going well considering you just asked me yesterday." I turned to hide my girlish smile. But I didn't blush, thank god. There was an awkward silence as I looked around, people were hunched into conversation and two girls were staring at their plates.

I dislodged my throat, "So," "So what?" Carlisle asked "So why did you ask me to come baby-sit Edward?" His mood turned depressed, "My parents just died, there was no one left to take care of Edward, because I needed to constantly be called to the hospital." "Oh," I replied "I'm sorry." His smile became a little softer, "It's okay." Rose had emerged from the kitchen, and set down the wine along with Carlisle's Filet Mignon. My tiny appetizer plate was the only thing in front of me.

I started fidgeting again, and it didn't help the fact that I was already hungry. Carlisle shot me another worried look but I smiled and turned away to look out the window. Boats slowly crept through the harbor giving the water a yellow glare. Carlisle cleared his throat. I looked up then down then up again, a spoon full of pilaf and filet mignon sat on my plate.

Looking up finally at Carlisle, he wasn't eating…this was HIS spoon. He gave me a nod and I shakily picked up the spoon and popped it into my watering mouth. A smile of satisfaction swept across his face when I placed the spoon back on the lip of the bowl. "Thank you," I muttered. "You're welcome, would you like another one?" "NO!" I screamed back, people turned their heads. "Err, I mean no thank you." I watched as Carlisle continued to eat.

Rose re-emerged from the swinging doors with my plate of Fettuccine Alfredo. By this point, I was drooling with hunger. Rose set down the deep dish and muttered an "Enjoy." I needed to remain with what lady-like qualities I had left, so I sat up impeccably straight and slowly twirled the noodles around my fork. "Oh come on Esme." Carlisle said I stopped twirling.

"What?" I hissed.

"We all know you want to scarf that down…"

"CARLISLE," I hissed again, "Ladies do not scarf."

Carlisle smiled, "But your not one of THOSE ladies, you are Ms. Esme Platt."

"What difference does that make?"

"You are more b-e-a-u-tiful…" I gave him a glare, "If you're trying to tell me I'm your favorite person in the whole wide world like Emmett does, you sure have a funny way of showing it." He smiled again. "Maybe I do,"

_Rrrinnngg, Riinnngg_. I checked my phone, nope not mine. I stole a glance at Carlisle. "WHAT!" he stood up, causing to turn heads for the second time. Except this time, Carlisle didn't even take notice. He briskly walked over to my side of the table and took my hand, but then quickly dropped it to dig out a 100-dollar bill to set on the table. My face became lined with worry as he continued to chatter on the phone. He grabbed my arm again and pulled me towards the exit.

"Carlisle what's going on?"

Thanks for checking the second chapter out!! I hope it was what you wanted!!! As I said before, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Chapter 3 might take a little longer, but you better check back for that too!!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Reason To Stay

Dr. Cullen Will See You Now Esme

The third installment of Dr. Cullen…please review at the end!

~Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in this life or the next…

Carlisle dragged me across the parking lot and into his car. This scenario had a much worse outcome than I had originally planned for it to. There were no smiles this time, just Carlisle's furrowed brow and my worried expression. Speeding well over the speed limit, I finally turned to Carlisle to ask what was going on.

He turned to me with a looked of frustration, worry, and sadness all at the same time. "Esme," he replied shakily,

"Emmett fell down two flights of stairs and just missed the window by the smallest possible measure, but there was blood so-."

The mood suddenly turned foul, "I thought I trusted Alice," I erupted out with a sob.

Carlisle turned to me again, "I wouldn't be to sure about _not_ trusting her, and Edward tells me she was cooking dinner."

"Dinner?" I choked, "Carlisle are you sure about this, Edward is only 5 years old."

A scowl emitted from his mouth. "Are you saying my brother is a liar?"

I had never seen Carlisle genuinely angry before, "I'm sorry, I didn't me-." Not thinking of his actions, Carlisle grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "No, _I'm_ sorry it was an overreaction." I gasped as he let my hand go, but this time a blush didn't come out, there was still no smile nor an absolute gesture.

I buried my face in my quivering hands as Carlisle rounded the corner to his house. An ambulance stood, blaring its lights in the gutter. Carlisle motioned for me to stay in the car; I nodded but wanted to contradict as soon as possible. That _possible _came just as Emmett was taken out of the front door in a stretcher; I burst out the passenger door and bolted to my bleeding, limp son.

His small gap-toothed grin was harshly replaced with hurt and anguish; I glanced over at Carlisle who was talking to the paramedic. Turning to the 2nd paramedic I gave him a worried look, "What will they do to my son?" he faced me this time. "We need to get the bones and ligaments joined back together, and sow up this cut before he looses too much blood." "Does he need to go to the ER? Is it tha-." He cut me off, "We are wasting time m'am, please step away from the vehicle."

Oo00oo00oo00oo00o00oo00oo00oo00ooo000oo0oo000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo000o

The ambulance drove away instantaneously; I could still hear the siren call and flashes of light as if I wasn't a human anymore. And I wasn't, I was a corpse that crumbled to the ground. Time seemed to loiter around; I could hear someone call my name. Who is it?

He was horrified when I told him the news, 'it's a boy Charles' I remember brimming with tears, he slapped me across the face. "Good luck with that Esme, don't expect me back anymore." Charles took a step out the door, turned around and shook his head. "Good luck with that Esme…good luck." I lurched my hand forward but he was already gone, my engagement ring flew off my hand onto the floor, where it should have been this whole abusive relationship.

I fluttered awake to a dimly lit hospital room, sunlight filtered through the slots in the blinds and nicked off some surfaces. A man in a white lab coat stood beside the bed pushed up against the wall. He turned around when I moved positions, but put one finger up to his lips and pointed to the corner beside me. There, piled into one chair were Carlisle and Edward, and then Alice in another. I turned to look at the doctor, but he vanished out the door with a soft _click._

This time I could see the bed incontestably now; Emmett lay with his eyes closed and his leg in a sling. I gave a small smile to the ceiling to God. Carlisle stirred and leisurely opened his eyes. "Good morning Esme," I melted at his smile that had returned. He carefully cradled Edward in his arms as he got up, and then set him back on the chair like a feather.

'_Emmett McCarty Platt' I announced to the doctor who took the crying baby out of my hands gently to clean. "That's a great name, we will have Emmett out shortly Ms. Platt."_

"_Good-bye Emmett, come back soon." I called out, but he was already out the door._

"You took quite the spill on the pavement Esme." Carlisle whispered in my ear. "I hope you don't mind, but I carried you to the car." I blushed in what seemed forever, making Carlisle laugh. "At least you got me here, thank you…" He bobbed his head and stood up to grab the chart by Emmett's bed. "It looks like he will recover in about three days," he turned to me with a coruscate in his eyes. "In the meantime, how about we let Alice get home and you can stay with Edward and I."

I couldn't help but blush again, in a house…with a boy and a man? Where should I have heard this before? "Umm, well if you're sure I mean-." He cut me off again, "I really mean it, and please I don't want you in that house of yours alone." My questioning glance must of thrown him off, "Erm, I mean… it would be best if, that maybe-." He ran his hands through his hair; "Carlisle, if you will let me, I shall stay over, hmm?" he stood there by the bed nodding his head.

I rose over to Alice and awoke her with a shove, "Nooo d-d-don't kill me please…" "ALICE!" I whispered "HUH? WHAT?" she jolted awake. "No, no it's okay you can go home now." She shook her head, "Ms. Platt I am so sorry, I-I-I I didn't mean to I-." "Good bye Alice," I flicked my wrist and she curtsied saying 'Sorry' all the way out the door. Finally, Carlisle and I were alone _together._ "Thank you again Carlisle." He smiled at me, "Anytime."

_Crap…I must have horrible bed head._ I smoothed down my curls, but what was more terrifying was that I was still in my dress, and my heels, and all my jewelry…Carlisle read my thoughts as he looked at me from head to toe and scratched his head. "Well, I could always let you go home just this once." I smiled, "What, do you propose I walk Dr. Cullen?" he threw me his keys with a wink, "Don't total it now."

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo000oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

I almost forgot how long I hadn't been in my small town house. I grabbed a suitcase from under the bed and began packing clothes, _oh right I still need to change myself. _I ran to the closet and pulled on a pair of sweats that didn't do me any justice, so I panted all the way to the bathroom to put on some light makeup. _There,_ sneaking a glance at myself in the mirror, I didn't look as half as disheveled as I might have.

Grabbing the suitcase on my way out, I paused in the middle of the living room and looked at Carlisle's Mercedes keys, a small smirk flickered on my lips.

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

When I got back into the hospital parking lot, I clutched Carlisle's clothes to my chest and smiled, he _so_ owed me. A lot of the younger nurses gave me glares as I made my way down to Emmett's room, _god, news travels fast in hospitals._ I rapped on the door first Carlisle called me in. Holding the clothes tighter I sighed incoherently and pushed opened the door. Edward still lay in the chair but Emmett was awake, with Carlisle at his side.

"Mommy, your boyfriend's really nice!" I blushed but he didn't let me start answering. "He played rock, paper, scissors with me the WHOLE time!" I blushed at Carlisle, "Honey, he's not my boyfriend…" "Why not?" Edward asked suddenly, rubbing his eyes awake. "Well, ummm." I realized that I was still clutching his clothes. Edward and Emmett kept their eyes trained on me, I looked over at Carlisle but he wasn't there.

I whipped around to face Carlisle irrationally close to my face. He pointed down to the clothes I gripped, and smiled. "Are those for me?" I nodded and he pried them out of my hands. _There was something certain about him, an air a thing that makes me blush whenever I was around him. Of course, _I looked up into his eyes._ I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him…_

_Carlisle~_

_I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. I could never contradict myself to someone better. _Slowly, I bent down to kiss her on the top of the head. I could feel her flinch under me; I took a confused step backwards.

Esme~

_Did he just kiss me? Or is it just my head burning?_ _I flinched didn't I? _I gave Carlisle an apologetic smile, and standing on the very tips of my toes, I brushed my lips over his cheek. _God help me. _I felt really dizzy all of a sudden, and crashed into Carlisle's chest who knocked over into the seat with me in his lap. "Sorry," I grumbled and hoisted myself up, but he didn't let me; he pulled me by the hand back into his lap.

_Damn, is this what love really feels like? _I finally relaxed in his lap as he wrapped his sturdy arms over me. Edward and Emmett turned to snicker at each other, I laughed joyfully and Carlisle turned to stare at me.

_So this is what family feels like. _

Ooooh hooo, Esme is starting to feel stronger emotions for Carlisle now, despite their little squabble at the beginning. So are you unconditionally and irrevocably ready for the next chapter coming soon!

Review Review Review Review Review!!!

~Toodles, Akako


	4. Mutual Feelings?

Dr. Cullen Will See You Now Esme

Disclaimer: Yes, I am sad that I DON'T own Twilight…oh well…

The fourth installment of Dr. Cullen Will See You Now Esme, here a lot of things change so you will get a little bit more of Carlisle's take on situations~

~Enjoy

Tears stung the cornea of my red eyes as I knocked timidly at 4582 Nelluc Dr. My hair had been pulled into a loose bun and I looked even worse than I had the first day at the hospital with Emmett. Carlisle ripped open the door to find me standing there, disheveled and broken. "What ever happened to the lady-like Esme, I knew?" he said into my hair when he pulled me into an embrace.

No, Emmett didn't know what was going on he was just that little boy on crutches following close behind me. I saw Edward's face in my peripheral vision; he resembled Carlisle on the day that Emmett had fell down the stairs, worry and hurt…Carlisle sat me down on the couch and stared into my eyes. "What's up?" my lower lip began to quaver but I quickly bit it back. "The bank called," my voice was shaking now, "I've been so engrossed in paying the medical bills, and I've overlooked my house payments." Carlisle gathered a shocked expression and looked down to the floor as I continued. "So the bank is taking my house, and they informed me that I wasn't going to be able to get it back."

That did it; I crumpled into Carlisle's lap and began caterwauling. I felt his hands graze my hair, and for the first time in a while I felt ease again. I jolted straight, "I'm sorry, I've gotten your shirt wet already." He smiled at my childish antic, "When you're a doctor Esme, your shirt gets wet a substantial amount of times there than at home. It's fine." I smiled my own lopsided smile, but my eyes drooped "What am I going to do?"

Carlisle stood up in a fluid motion, "We are going to take everything possible from that house of yours and you'll come live with us. What do you say Edward?" I saw Edward again, but this time he was trying to get a view of our earlier conversation from the banister. Surprised that Carlisle knew where he was the whole time answered reluctantly, "Will Emmett get to stay too?" I saw Emmett's head cautiously pop out of the lowest step. Carlisle answered, "WELLL, I don't really know if-." "Carlisle," I gave him the same warning tone I did with Emmett. He snickered, "Of course he can!"

I saw Emmett pick up his crutches and run to Carlisle like he was running the para-lympics. The tears almost came flooding back to my eyes when Emmett reached up to hug Carlisle by the waist. Carlisle smiled an illustrious smile and returned Emmett's hug. He turned to me; "I think we may need to call Alice now."

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

"I promise, promise, promise that our little incident will never happen again Ms. Platt, promise!" I laughed at Alice, how many times did I have to say it was ok? "Alice, I've already told you that it was okay!" "I know," she began, "but this was ALL my fault, I'm so, so, so, sorry!" I merely groaned, flicked my wrist and shut the front door to join Carlisle.

We drove in silence, the scenery whirling past us. I took a deep breath and blinked my eyes when Carlisle pulled up to the house. For the latter part of the afternoon we spent packing up all the items into boxes we had found in the wildest of all places. I had occasionally shed a tear behind Carlisle's back when I dug up a picture of Charles and I, but I didn't cry because it was sad, I would never cry for that bastard.

No, I cried because it hurt so much. So often did I dread coming home in fear that he might have returned. I was haunted by his memory that I had burned every possible picture I had. Carlisle could give me someone I could trust again.

Oo00oo000oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo000oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"We're home!!" I called in the front door; Alice came hurrying into the corridor, "Shhhh, I just put them down for a nap!" I caught my breath. "You actually got them down for a nap?" The corners of her mouth turned up into a sly smile, "It was the least I could do!" I grabbed her by the hand, "Great, now you can come help us!" her sarcastic groan made me laugh.

I'm not really sure how we did it, but Carlisle had managed to get everything in two trips. Emmett and Edward would share a bedroom at the end of hallway. Thankfully enough I wasn't the one stuck sharing a room with my own kid. Carlisle offered me another guest bedroom as opposed to sharing one with him, we weren't that close…_maybe._ I lingered on the thought, _no one considered us dating…we haven't confessed our affection for each other…we've only showed it limited amounts of times, did that mean anything to him? _"Esme?" Alice whispered in my ear, "Hmm?" I answered back, "Can we um, move it along?" I looked back at her and I became cognizant that I had stopped to think in the middle of the stairs. "Oh, sorry." I chortled, Alice rolled her eyes and balanced the moving box on her knee. " Yeah, sure…"

"Alright Esme, stop at the door after my study." Carlisle's voice rang out. Following his directions, I threw open the door, and light flooded into the hallway. Stepping onto the plush carpet, I threw down the box and put my hands on my hips. I turned to Carlisle and clicked my tongue, "Your house needs serious overhauling." He set down his box, "Why?" I looked around the room, floral wallpaper was the only thing that I could see, and I couldn't even distinguish the bed from the wall. "You know why…"

"Do what you want Esme, I'm not the interior decorator here." He sighed. I threw my arms around his neck, "Thank you, thank you!" Alice cleared her throat, "Well this is awkward," she took a look out the corridor pretending to see down the stairs, "Oh, OH Edward no don't do that, wait!!" She took one step out the door and vanished hastily down the stairs. I let go of Carlisle's neck; "The only way she'd leave us…" he chuckled.

~Carlisle

I thought she meant that, not that I was angry or anything. Is Esme just a best friend that needed help? Why does she seem like something more to me? "Come on Carlisle, let's go finish." She called out and smiled. I loved her smile.

~Esme~

Edward and Emmett woke up after we had just finished all my things. Carlisle had already started to unload Emmett's miscellany. He told me that he could handle this by himself. I could only so reluctantly agree. Edward had sleepily brought out a book for me to read to them, by this time Alice had to leave because of her family. _Family…_ I smiled and pulled Emmett onto one knee and offered Edward my other. He climbed onto the couch and plopped down on it.

~Carlisle

_It was heavenly to see two boys sitting on her lap, reading stories like a family. Family…I wonder if she thought about that word, always hanging around Edward and I, there was one feeling though… the worst feeling in the world…mutual._

~Esme~

Mutual…that's what fairy tales were absolutely no emotion, the world wouldn't exist without change this was a big change. Emmett went into his (and Edward's) room with a new appreciation for change. Emmett had always been a happy boy, but had never really experienced the utmost joy of a friend. I had never really had the liberty of a friend. That is, prior to Carlisle…_a friend, is that all we were? _

I turned to Carlisle now; he was leaning against the doorpost looking down at Edward and Emmett who had started another puzzle. He noticed me staring at him and turned around, I blushed again. _Do I have to blush every time? It's probably a disorder…_

I laughed at my own thought, "If that cognition was thinking about how hungry you are, I'd like to say the feelings mutual." I laughed, "Alright I'll start it, what would you like?" he stared at me, "Whatever you want."

I groaned, "That doesn't help much, how about we order pizza." Edward and Emmett smiled, "Pizza!!!!!" Carlisle laughed, "Pizza it is Esme." How I relished when he said my name. "What kind would you like boys?" Emmett looked at Edward who nodded, " Cheese!" I looked at Carlisle, "And you Dr. Cullen?" he smiled, feelings mutual Esme, feelings mutual."

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

"Mmm!" Edward exclaimed finishing his last slice of pizza. " 'Dis pizza is good!" "Edward," I evoked, "Don't talk with your mouthful." He swallowed fully, "I'm sowy Esme." I couldn't possibly be mad at little Edward, especially since he hadn't called me Ms. Emmett's Mommy the whole day. "It's okay, don't forget next time mmkay?" He nodded with understanding and stood up with Emmett who then ran out of the room and pounded up the stairs.

I could hear Carlisle exult, "Handled like a pro right there." "Sure, if you want to call it that…come lets clean up." He stood up and nodded. "Déjà vu." He exclaimed loading the plates into the dishwasher. "Tell me about it, wasn't this a couple days ago?" I asked. "Several, but who's counting?" I flushed crimson, "Not me, haha."

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo000oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_Dear Diary,_

_Mutual feelings, foreclosures, friend's…love. Edward and Emmett and Carlisle, my boys._

I sat down the diary like a girl in middle school again; I'd love to write in my diary when I had absolutely no one to talk to anymore. That was it, there was no one at this hour, and I had been awake since 1 A.M from all the thunder and lightning enveloping the house. It lit the windows and the rain made the sound of a thousand kettledrums.

The doorknob turned slightly and pushed open to reveal two little figures shivering in the cold. "Mommy," Emmett called out, "Can we come in?" "Sure," I answered as they ran into my bed. "What's wrong little men?" I asked them. "The thunder is too loud, why is there thunder Esme?" Edward asked me. "Um, because God wants it that way Edward." _Yeah, that's good Esme, because God wants it that way…_

"Oh," Edward replied rubbing his eyes and yawning. Emmett did the same. "Here," I said spreading my arms voluminously, "Get in," Edward and Emmett fell into my arms and closed their eyes. "Good night mommy, thank you." I kissed the top of Emmett's head, hesitating for a moment I kissed Edward's also. I could feel his grip tightening around my waist. I smiled.

~Carlisle

I trudged up the steps to investigate the feet I had heard, lightning ignited the hallway. The boys weren't in their room; I began to panic as I headed to Esme's. Turning the knob slowly, I swung open the door. There in the bed were Emmett cast and all, Esme and Edward. Esme's arms were wrapped around both of them while she rested her head on Emmett's. I smiled when I saw Edward wrapped around Esme's midriff.

Why was it easy for Edward to show his affection, but the utmost problem to me?

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

~Esme~

I forced Carlisle to eat his breakfast, the most important meal of the day. "Being a doctor, you should know that already Carlisle." He stuck his tongue out at me. "I hope the boys didn't give you a crick in the neck." I gawked, "You saw that hmm?" He concurred. "They were scared, of the storm." Carlisle laughed, "Mhm, and there was no space left for me?" I hit him on the arm, "Yeah, right…"

"You know Esme," "Hmm?" I inquired. "The nurses have all been ferociously jealous of you." I scoffed, "Really?" "Really, you know, news travels fast…if I would of known sooner, I wouldn't have set up a date with one of them." "WHAT!" I stood up and yelled. Carlisle covered up his laugh with his hand, "I'm just kidding Esme, you're just as jaundice as them, but your jaundice is cute…" I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. "Alright Carlisle, whatever."

I heard feet coming down the stairs, and one large crutch with it. "Morning daddy," Edward said rubbing his eyes. A face of horror turned on his face when he saw me in the kitchen; he turned to Carlisle and looked back to me. "Uh, I-Ah-I-Um."

"Esme, I'm not sure I've been totally honest with you…"

~Carlisle

Damn it…

Hmmm, what will Carlisle have to say? Will it change Esme's whole perspective?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

~toodles, akako


	5. Little Affections

Dr. Cullen Will See You Now Esme

The fifth installment of this love story!! Haha, I hope you like it and REVIEW REVIEW!!!

~Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do own Twilight ever never ever never.

There was no sense in acting like a child anymore. I looked that man square in the eyes, "What…" he closed his eyes and sighed. "Let's start from the beginning…" I nodded silently; I had really no idea what was going to reach my ears. He didn't smile, much like several nights before.

"Edward isn't my brother, he is in fact my son. My wife died shortly after childbirth. I couldn't live with the fact that she was gone, I almost killed myself actually…but I knew she wouldn't want that. So I strove to be a medical doctor, to save other people. But every time I saw Edward he reminded me of…her. It even pains me to say this very thing, but you of all people need to get the truth." I was on the verge of sobbing, "Carlisle, really it's-." "Esme let me continue please."

"I thought that, I would scare you off because a lot of people don't let me finish the rest of the story like you do, when they hear the word death and look at me as a doctor, it's all suddenly my fault." I looked at the clock on the wall, "You're going to be late for work." He buried his face in his hands and stood up, "I'm sorry Esme…" I didn't turn around to face him, "The feelings mutual, Carlisle."

Ooo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo000ooo000oo00oo00oo00oo000oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

I needed to get out, so I called Alice. "I'm gonna be out late Alice," she reluctantly agreed. I got into my car, not knowing where I was going to end up. I drove along the coast near the hospital occasionally wiping my nose on my sleeve. It was quarter till noon when I reached the coast fully. Taking the key out of the ignition, I stepped solemnly out of the car.

There was a long walk to the edge of the cliff, but what was my body wanting there? Why was the edge calling my name, making me utterly paranoid? I kept advancing slowly, trying to stop. I couldn't…

~Carlisle

I half-heartedly decided to take the long route home for my lunch-break. I longed to see Esme, and Edward and Emmett. Swerving slowly toward the coastline, the noon sun beat down with unforgiving heat. That's when I saw her, caramel curls blowing lightly in the wind. She was dangerously teetering over the edge of the cliff. I broke into the parking lot at full speed. _Esme please, don't do this._ I thought.

She turned around to look directly in my pleading eyes, and crumbled to her knees. I ran over to her at an inhuman speed, her tear stained face was heaving with hurt, along with her body. "I-I-I- I'm so, so sorry Car- I-," I pulled her into my lap in silence. She grabbed onto my arm not letting go. "It's Charles," she yelled above her sobs and pointed to the edge of the cliff.

I didn't need to figure out who Charles was…it wasn't time for that. I set Esme's head down in the grass and stood up to look over the cliff. At the bottom was a man with shaggy brown hair. I ran to the path leading to the shore below, the man lay face down in the sand. He wasn't breathing, there was no pulse, and it was too late now.

He held a single note in his hand I carefully pried it out. _For the woman who fell in love with the doctor, no use trying now…Charles Evenson. _I looked at the oceans horizon with the note clutched in my hand, Charles died of jealousy in a very atrocious way. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the morgue. "Hello, yes the is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, we have a suicide victim here at the cliff please send an ambulance and take this man away, time of death unknown." I snapped my phone shut and said a prayer for Charles, it wasn't very long, but he needed someone to pray for him whichever way he went.

Esme sat a ways away from the edge now, hugging her knees looking at the horizon. She looked at me with inquisitive eyes, and I nodded _it was Charles. _She nodded back at me and stood up walking back to the car. I followed silently and drove away with an austere sigh of relief.

~Esme~

I had almost killed myself…then I saw Charles lying at the bottom, it didn't seem right to have the same fate as the abusive man who chose to leave. Carlisle made my brain shut down completely, and I fell to the ground. _My family_ didn't deserve me dying no it wouldn't be fair.

Edward came running up to me when he saw my face, beaten and tear-stained. I dismissed Alice who didn't bother to ask questions, she gave me a long, meaningful hug and left without a word. Emmett came bounding out of the front room, with a grin on his face "Mommy…" he said quietly. I smiled back, I _was_ home now. Edward took my hand and led me to the kitchen. "Awice started to make san'wiches for lunch, can you finish 'dem?"

I dipped my head and continued Alice's work, Edward backed out of the kitchen to get back to Emmett. The front door slammed, Carlisle was home now too. He ran breathless into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Don't ever try that again you hear me?" I let out a tinkling laugh. "Alright."

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo0

I checked my watch, Carlisle was due home for dinner any second. Then why wasn't he coming through the door? My phone vibrated inside my purse it was Carlisle… "Hello?" _"Hey Esme, this is Carlisle…I'm going to be home late, you can go ahead and eat dinner I'll eat it here at the cafeteria." _"Oh, are you sure Carlisle?" _"I'm sure, thank you so much." _"No problem…"

I shut the phone quietly and called the boys down, they scuttled into the hallway. "Would you like it if we ate dinner with Carlisle tonight?" Edward's eyes widened, "At 'da hospital?" I smiled. "Okay!" Emmett agreed quickly after stealing a glance at Edward. The boys shivered as I closed the font door and locked it. I moved them quickly into my car and buckled them securely…smiling, it was time to see Carlisle again.

~Carlisle

Esme had sounded so hurt after I had hung up the phone. _Does that mean she was actually looking forward to seeing me?_ I exited from my office eager to finish eating and all my work to get to go home. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Carlisle I was just wondering, I just finished my shift and-." I tried to block her out; Angie the newest nurse was the only one with the guts to even ask me these questions, over and over again…

"So what do you think?" I gave her the best blank stare I could conjure up, "About what?" "About going out tonight?" she implied heavily. "Well, I'm kind of busy tonight. I don't know if I-." "Busy doing what? Your patients can wait." She reached up to touch my shoulder but I quickly shrugged it away.

A flash of caramel appeared at the end of the fluorescent-lighted hallway. Then a familiar shade of blue-eyed beauty met mine. It was Esme, and Edward and even little Emmett in his crutches waving at the end of the hallway. "Because I have dinner with a friend tonight Angie, that's what." She pouted, "With who?" I looked over to Esme who was wearing her best smile, making any girl jealous. "With her," Angie let her jaw drop at Esme, but all she could otherwise was nod and walk away with her fists at her side muttering incoherent words.

Esme stopped in front of me still wearing her smile, "You are one amazing woman you know that right?" she linked her arm with mine, "I know."

~Esme~

I knew Carlisle was in trouble by the look on his face, the younger nurse had bombarded him with questions and uncomfortable smiles. We were tied now, Carlisle had saved me and I had saved him. That's where that got us, sitting in his office eating off of Styrofoam plates from the cafeteria. Emmett and Edward were playing with their action figures in the corner, but by their obvious yawns it was way past bedtime now.

I bobbed my curls in their direction, and Carlisle gave a slight tip of the head. I smiled again and stood up to gather the boys. "But –yawn- mommy I don't wanna go yet!" Emmett screeched, "Oh, no Emmett we have to go Carlisle has to finish his work tonight." Emmett looked at Carlisle, "Are ya gonna be done soon?" "Sure buddy, really soon." Carlisle flashed a smile. Emmett smiled back, gathered his crutches and headed for the door.

Carlisle stood up from his chair to see us out. Edward ran up to give him a hug, "Bye daddy!" I saw a flicker of pain as he hugged back. "Esme," I turned around, "Thank you," he extended his arm. I shook it. _What happened?_

~Carlisle

_Carlisle, what the heck was that…_I looked up, but she had already vanished out the door.

Oo000oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

~Esme~ _Just a handshake?_

Emmett and Edward fell quickly into bed, but insisted I read them a book. So cuddling up in the middle of Emmett and Edward, I began. I didn't hear Carlisle enter when the book was over, partially because the boys were snoring quite loudly. I traipsed into his room deciding to turn on the TV, but I stopped…he was sitting, back towards the door looking over medical journals.

Knocking charily on the door, he turned around and smiled. "May I come in?" He nodded and set down his journals. I cautiously sat down on the other side of the bed; the Mariners game had just started on the television screen. "How was work? I asked extending my legs onto the bed, a very sly maneuver. He grinned, "Went very well actually, a woman and two boys came to visit me, lovely little group."

I smiled, "Oh really?" "Indeed," he replied. I turned my attention to the Mariners game when he looked back down at his charts. "Ar…I can't figure this patient out, there's absolutely nothing wrong with her except for all these bruises and a minor flu." My breath caught, "…I may know." Carlisle turned to look at me, "Yes?"

Laying my head down on the pillow, I looked up at the ceiling. "Did you try abuse?" He ran his hand through his hair, "Hmm that could be a possibility, they did just come for the flu." I clasped my hands together, "Is there something you want to tell me Esme?" I nodded reluctantly, "Today, at the cliff I knew Charles…he was my fiancée." Carlisle gasped but I could only continue, "It was a very, abusive relationship…he left when I announced Emmett's coming." I exhaled loudly, "Emmett doesn't know, and frankly I don't want to remember."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Carlisle started. "It's ok, really." I yawned and looked back at the TV, before any of us knew it I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Oo00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Emmett was pushed up against me the next morning, hugging me tightly. I apologetically grinned over at Carlisle who was sitting up with Edward in his lap. We carefully wrest each of the boys out of their grips and let them sleep right there in the bed. "Anything for breakfast?" I whispered to Carlisle. He shook his head while I gave him the are-you-sure look.

Downstairs I watched as Carlisle packed up his briefcase for work. He smiled at me when he exited the door, but before I could turn around he burst back through the door and kissed me on the head. I blushed as his white lab coat disappeared through the door for the second time.

~Carlisle/Esme~

Now that was more like it…

What'll happen next??? Will they finally confess affection or keep it a secret until forever…Stay tuned! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. The Treatment

Dr. Cullen Will See You Now Esme

Welcome to the…whatever installment of my latest chapter!!! Please review (as always) at the end and I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely…nothing of Twilight

It was funny how Edward and Emmett immediately clicked, like old buddies in their 50th reunion. With Carlisle gone most of the day, I decided to pick up a hobby. There were so many different opportunities, but Edward had encouraged me to go with drawing. They rested their heads on my shoulders watching me sketch the forest through the window. "You forgot that little tree right there Esme," Edward sighed.

I laughed and quickly etched the twig in. Emmett smiled but kept to himself, ever since Alice's visits have become a little more frequent the boys have been getting in more and more naps. "There," I puffed. "That's 'reawy pretty mommy," Emmett yawned. Edward also yawned in response, I arrested them off my shoulders onto my lap, "Is it naptime already?" They laughed and nodded; I picked them up into each arm and 'flew' them into their beds. " Have a nice nap boys." I winked. They giggled and fell into their covers.

I finally felt it deep in my gut, that this was where I was supposed to be this whole time. Running downstairs, I grabbed my cell-phone. After three long rings, she picked up the phone.

"_Hey this is Ann, who is calling?"_

"Ann!" I screamed, "It's Esme!"

"_Esme really?"_

"Yes, do you remember that promise we made when we were little?"

"_Of course I do, it's to call another when one is truly in love-ESME!"_

I smiled over the speaker, "_Who is it tell me EVERYTHING!"_

"It's Carlisle Cullen, the doctor…" I spoke timidly now.

"_Haha, oh Esme where are you in the relationship?"_

I sighed, "I had to practically move in, the bank took my house."

"_Ooh, that's terrible Es, but he LET you move in?"_

A squeal escaped my pursed lips, "He didn't want me out by myself."

"_No…way, arrgh I wish I had more time to talk but Jeff is already bugging me."_

"Jeff the architect right?"

"_Correctamundo, he's taking me somewhere tonight."_

"Like on a date, you guys didn't get married yet?" I chewed my bottom lip.

"Nuh-uh we're thinking about it but, you know men…listen I'm really sorry Esme I'll talk to you later, bye!"

The receiver clicked, I threw the phone down on the couch and huffed. Ann and I had known each other since long ago, almost too long ago. I laughed and glanced at the clock, it was almost lunchtime. "CRAP!" my rapid fusillade echoed through the walls. I hadn't forgot to pack Carlisle's lunch had I? Launching from my Indian-style position on the couch, I bounded into the kitchen…there sitting perfectly packed on the counter was a brown paper satchel.

Emmett and Edward came screaming down the stairs with their light-sabers. "Mommy we heard you screaming!!" Emmett screeched, "Where are they, grr!" Edward added and flicked open his sword. I almost doubled-over laughing, "It's okay guys, we just forgot to remind Edward's daddy to bring his lunch today." Their faces brightened, "Does that mean we get 'ta go to 'da hospital?" I grinned, I was excited too…

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

"I knew I was forgetting something, thank you Esme." Carlisle smiled and took the lunch. He turned to Edward and Emmett, "Are you guys being good?" They smiled back, "Ap-so-lutely." He laughed, "That's great!" I looked into his eyes and took a tiny step forward; he smiled "How about we all go down to the cafeteria and let these two little bodyguards pick out ice-cream?" They rubbed their hands together, "Yummy, Ice-cream!"

Edward pushed open the door for Emmett who hobbled out. Nurses glared at me all the way down the hall, but Carlisle seemed to be only ever smiling. He finally exhaled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "You don't know how long I've waited for someone else to be around like you." He whispered burying his nose into my curls, I flushed a red that was not yet known to man and shyly encased his side with my arm.

Emmett whispered something to Edward who looked back and giggled. I smiled slyly up at Carlisle who looked slightly amused. Rounding the corner, we entered the cafeteria and fed through the line. Edward and Emmett both chose vanilla and ran to the last available booth seat in the back of the room. I looked at Carlisle through my lashes and smiled, the boys had sat next to each other and wouldn't budge.

I fell into the inside part of the booth and Carlisle sat eminently close to me. Emmett held out his dripping spoon offering melted vanilla ice cream, I giggled and shook my head. Carlisle had already finished his lunch and was sitting back with his arm draped over my shoulder causing me to lean into his side. _Don't blush Esme, do not…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00

We walked back to his office the same way we came down. I felt more confident smiling back at the nurses this time, Carlisle likewise looked prouder. Edward pushed the door open again and Emmett hobbled back in. Edward went up to hug Carlisle good-bye, and whispered something into his ear. Carlisle looked up at me and grinned. In turn, I looked down at Edward who gave the same grin.

Edward, getting his workout pushed open the door and held it for Emmett. I was the last one out, "Um, Esme?" I whirled around; Carlisle's lips crashed into mine for a split second and broke free. I stumbled backward and laughed; with my hands tied behind my back I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him back. He grinned and cupped my face into his hands, "Silly, silly girl."

"Um, excuse me mommy…can we go now?" Emmett's flustered face hung down from his place by the door. Carlisle let go of my waist and nodded, Edward smiled…_so that's what they were talking about._ I tittered back and rounded them out the door.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Looking in the rearview mirror, the boys were smirking at each other. "Guys," I began, they looked into the mirror. "What do you want to do when we get home?" Emmett looked out the window, "I don't know mommy," Edward shook his head in agreement. "We could paint, color, read, bake cookies-." "YEAH!" the boys erupted. I laughed, "Baking it is!"

Taking a sharp right, I entered the supermarket parking lot. Edward unbuckled himself and so did Emmett, they slid open the van door and stepped out. I chuckled when Edward tried to help Emmett heave his cast from under his bottom. Inside the supermarket, Emmett rushed down the aisles to find his favorite cookie dough, Edward stood close to my side clutching my hand. Only when we reached the display did he swiftly let it go.

After a good minute of arguing, we decided not on chocolate chip or peanut butter but sugar. "Edward?" he turned around. "Would you like filet mignon with a light lemon sauce over a bed of rice pilaf for dinner tonight?" He grinned from ear to ear and bobbed his head eagerly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ESMMEEE! The timer DINGED!" I trampled downstairs to Edward pointing at the oven. I put on my oven mitts and pulled the cookies out. Emmett started to clap and smile. "Esme, can we have one pretty please?" Edward bat his eyelashes, I put both hands on my hips. "Just don't tell your father." They beamed and took one cookie. I thanked God that mom was a great cook as I set down the ingredients for tonight's Filet Mignon.

After a good two hours of cooking, I decided to plate the dishes now, before Carlisle came home. From somewhere in the house my phone rang, Edward came running into the kitchen with the phone near his ear, "Here she is Awice, yup bye bye!" I wiped my hands on the apron and took the phone. "Hello Alice? What's up?" _"Hey Ms. Platt, I saw Carlisle at the mall and he wanted me to tell he's gonna be a little late to dinner today." _ What could he possibly be doing? "Well, thank you Alice I'll talk to you soon."

I snapped the phone shut and wiped my forehead, _what was he doing there?_

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carlisle came in the front door with a bag from the Jewelers; he greeted me with a smile and set down the bag. "What's that?" I asked inexorably, he smiled again "It's my class ring, the sapphire fell off the middle so I went to go get it repaired." I looked down at the floor, "Oh, I see." "Well I just finished dinner so come sit down now." _What were you expecting Esme? A brand new pair of earrings or something?_

I was surprised that Emmett even touched the dish; he isn't one to try something new everyday. "Mmm, 'dis is reawy good Esme, thank you!" I smiled at Edward as he gulped down his plate. "Your welcome Edward." I turned to Carlisle now, "And you Dr. Cullen?" "Delicious Esme, thank you again." I bobbed my head. _Oh, I almost forgot the cookies. _I ran into the kitchen and fetched the plate of cookies sitting on the island. Emmett's face lit up as he reached for his second cookie today. Carlisle clicked his tongue, "You've been busy today Esme," "I know," "But it's been fun, so it's no bother."

He smiled proudly, "Wonderful."

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I couldn't sleep that night I kept tossing and turning. Beyond my recall, I stood up and walked across the floor to the door. I stepped into the silent hallway and made my way to Carlisle's room. I knocked on the door mutely; the rustling of papers was easily heard from the other side. "Yes, come in." I swung open the door and stepped into the room, he looked up surprised. "Ah, I thought it might have been Edward. But this is a pleasant surprise too, what's up?"

I sat down adjacent to him, "I can't…fall asleep." He patted the space closest to him; I hesitated for a second and crawled my way over. Like earlier this afternoon, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Haa, how I love you Esme." I blinked away the consternation to look up at him. _Did he just say he loved me?_ "Likewise," I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. _I was happy…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Of course Carlisle informed me on what was going on tonight Ms. Platt, otherwise I would have been sitting home like a bump on a log staring at all the wonderful clothes I have…and don't use." Alice's high-pitched voice burned in my eardrums as she tried to dress me. "Now you better pick ONE of these dresses Ms. Platt, I don't have all day." I brought my hand to my mouth, there were TOO many dresses, how can she advise me to pick just ONE.

Alice tapped her foot impatiently, "You don't really care for this do you?" I shook my head, "Not in the slightest bit Alice," she sighed, "Well I've just wasted valuable time ending up exactly where I am supposed to be." She held up the fabric of each dress in her palms, "This one." She pointed to a baby-blue dress that was nothing short of an elegant ball gown.

She reached into her enormously gargantuan backpack and pulled out the matching heels, it was like Mary Poppins in the epitome of fashion. She laughed when she saw me gawking at her backpack, "You'd be amazed at what else is in here." I smiled at her then lunged to grab the dress and heels from her hands, but she quickly recoiled them with a snarl and a devilish grin. "Don't forget the jewelry now."

I groaned as she shoved me into the bathroom, "Can you hurry it up more this time, I still need to put makeup on you!" I stared at the closed door; "I'm perfectly capable of putting on my own make up thank you very much." You could hear her exasperated tone, "I'm sure you are, but I can do it better!" I needed to give in now, or she would end up haunting my dreams, forever.

She grinned as I emerged from the bathroom, with that same sparkle in her eyes as Carlisle did. "I'm gooood," I also needed to give in on that, Alice always had the right mind with things like this, unlike me. "Now, give me your face for a minute and you're gonna look as stunning as ever." I closed my eyes and smiled.

Oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow Esme," Carlisle audibly caught his breath. I blushed, "And yourself Carlisle." Indeed, Carlisle was once again tux-clad, but with one small change…Emmett and Edward were too. I rose my eyebrows, "So which one of you is taking me out tonight?" They all smiled at the same time, "All of us." I looked over at Alice, she shrugged "I just came whether you liked it or not…"

Everyone but the waving Alice piled into Carlisle's Mercedes. The restaurant was closer to town this time, but the most elegant out of all. Emmett and Edward were fiddling with their ties as they stepped out of the car forcing me to bend down and re-tie them. Carlisle went ahead to get his reservation. Emmett (now off his crutches) took hold of one of my arms and Edward the other.

The restaurant was nothing short of what my dress was, elegant and defined. The waitress led us to the table where Carlisle was seated, but she didn't set down any sort of menu. Carlisle noticed my bewildered face and laughed, "You won't be needing one." I was seated across from Carlisle tonight, with Emmett next to me, and Edward to the corner. "Carlisle, what is going on?" I hissed at him.

He nodded at a chef who was carrying quite a large cake. Carlisle scooted Edward to the inside of the booth and stood up as the chef drew nearer. The piping and detail of the cake was truly exquisite, but I was more interested in what the heck was going on. Carlisle fiddled around in his pockets when the chef set the cake down in front of me.

My heart rate beat five times faster than it normally should as I reclined my neck to see the cake. I gasped at Carlisle… _Esme, Will You Marry Me?_ He was already kneeling down with the velvet box in his hand. I couldn't do anything but nod, I couldn't stand up, I couldn't move, I was frozen with the same tears that I had a while back, but this time these tears brought joy into my life once again…

You probably saw this coming already…but I do hope you enjoyed my chapter I'm not sure if I should do a wedding scene, just going to skip to about 3 years later. Or should I do a wedding scene and a scene before that? REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think!

~Toodles, Akako


	7. Family Ever After

Dr. Cullen Will See You Now Esme

This is the last installment of Dr. Cullen Will See You Now Esme; I really hope you enjoyed this thoroughly and I appreciate all your comments on my story! Now for the last time, Review at the end…and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story!

~Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight the book (well I DO own it at home but not like that haha), Twilight the movie (ditto) or any other things that are related and copyrighted…

About two months later…

"Stay still Esme, unless you want me to dress you in a hoop skirt I can certainly dig one out in that backpack of mine!" Alice pulled the pin out of my side and stared at her creation with triumph. It was absolutely gorgeous, Alice didn't even need to ask me for permission, or what it was going to look like she just one day came over and said quote "I'll be doing your dress whether you like or not, well you can't NOT like my dress…whatever I'm just going to do it ok?" I stared at my reflection in the mirror and down to my shiny engagement ring.

Alice followed my gaze and smirked, " 'Tis a beautiful sight eh Esme?" My eyes widened and meandered back to the dress, "Oh no, it's nothing compared to this dress," she laughed, "I know, I know hold the applause." Indeed, the dress was adorned with simple white beads and a flowing tail. The bodice was elegantly done, with only the most paramount care. Alice had worked for almost a straight week to month and a half on a dress that I (out of all people) would be wearing.

She groaned loudly, "How am I gonna get all three little / big men / man into their tuxedos with no squirming." I smiled, "Tell them, no…ALL of them that they're going to get ice cream afterwards." She smiled as I continued, "It works…every time." I sighed just as loud as Alice had; it was already two days before the wedding. Alice looked up at me from her hem work, "What?" I smoothed my hair down, "Everything is set in place Alice, the decorations, the food, even the lights but what I really want is a small wedding that's not too fancy you know?"

She nodded looking back down at the dress, "Well, Carlisle was left in charge of that Esme." I grimaced at the top of her head; "I am sooo lucky for that." She rolled her eyes, "You're the one who agreed to it missy…" I laughed, "Alice, Alice, Alice." We spent a few minutes in silence; I stared as Alice finished the last stitch. A soft knock came from the door. "Mommy, Edward's daddy had to leave for the hospital…can you come downstairs and play 'wif us?"

I threw an apologetic glance down at Alice who looked back with pursed lips of frustration. She flicked her wrist similar to what I had done at the hospital, "Good-bye Esme." I carefully stripped out of the dress and donned on my purple blouse and dark skirt. I left Alice with the dress in her lap, finishing the final touches. Grabbing Emmett's hand, I sighed loudly into the paneled hallway, hoping Alice had heard me. Edward was sitting at the kitchen table finishing his bowl of ice cream; he smiled at me when I entered.

"Hmm your daddy has been feeding you ice cream again, hasn't he?" Edward laughed, "Obviously mommy." I grinned back; Edward had only started calling me mommy a few days back, AFTER Carlisle had announced our wedding to them both. Emmett had a little trouble adjusting to Carlisle as a father figure; it was either Edward's daddy or Carlisle. I tried to talk to him numerous times, but they didn't seem to soak in well enough. Emmett took his own seat by Edward and scooped up his melting soup, "Mommy," he stared into my eyes nervously. "W-w-when is daddy coming back home?" I smiled proudly from ear to ear, "Soon, it was just an emergency 'kay?"

He nodded slowly and looked back to Edward. I sat down next to Emmett and stared at the trees through the glass wall. A lopsided grin formed on my face when I heard the front door slam with a bang. My heels echoed on the wooden floor as I paced over to Carlisle. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his lab coat. He pushed his cheek into my hair and laughed, "Honey I'm home!" I stepped back to fiddle with his tie, "You, fed, the boys, ice cream…again?"

He looked away and smirked, "Really?" I nodded. "Come see for yourself." He trudged along behind me into the kitchen. Emmett looked up from his soupy swirls, "Hi daddy," Carlisle dropped his briefcase in surprise and smiled, "Hey there Emmett what's up?" Emmett shrugged, "Nufin…oh 'tanks for 'da ice cream by 'da way!" I threw daggers at my future husband and frankly their future father, "Oh, so it wasn't you…mmkay I REALLY believe you now."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Esme, must you start hyperventilating all the time I'm going to take the UTMOST care in dressing your men." I glared at her, "Don't poke them to death now." She grinned wickedly and nodded, "Will do future Mrs. Cullen." I shook my head, "Have fun…" she shut the door with a wink. From the outside I could hear the boys running away from the fleet footed Alice and her needles. I laughed and turned around to walk down the hallway.

The kitchen seemed deathly empty, no boys clinking their spoons, no fiancée talking about his day at the hospital. Charles scarily came to mind, _good luck with that Esme._ I chuckled startlingly and gripped the edge of the counter making my knuckles turn paper white, "I don't care about you now moron, get lost." A laugh erupted from behind me, "Is that how you really feel about me Es?" I flailed around to face Carlisle's sarcastic frown, "No," I smiled seductively quickly changing the mood "You should know that…"

A growl suppressed by a faint chuckle came from his throat as I pushed him against the wall, "Am I really what you were waiting for?" he laughed and cupped my face. "You're a hopeless romantic." He stood there giving me an Eskimo kiss when finally; he crashed his lips into mine. I pushed him away and laughed, "You really need to get better at that." He growled again, "I'm sorry, would you like to show me?"

"Ahem, well this is awkward…" Alice stood five feet way looking at the floor with Emmett and Edward at her side. I inhaled and peeled Carlisle from the wall, "Alice…how'd the dressing go?" she sighed, "Ask them yourself…" I turned to the boys now, "Well?" They shuffled their feet back and forth it was clear that no one was going to speak. I huffed, "Well when either of you two develop their guilty conscience come talk to me." Alice thanked me and pushed the boys back towards the stairs.

Turning back to Carlisle with my arms crossed I frowned. "Who do you think will be first?" I could see him thinking, "Truly, I think that Edward would be first…he's always been the sensitive one." I narrowed my eyes, "Are you saying Emmett will just blow this off?" He noticed my change of mood and enveloped me in an embrace, "No of course not Esme, why would you think that?" My eyes turned to the ceiling, _stupid sweet talker._

Alice ambled back down the steps and laughed, "Carlisle it's your turn for torture now." She winked, "Don't worry I'll bring him back soon…for whatever." Carlisle huffed and pushed her back towards the stairs. I smiled and waltzed back into the kitchen, which was as quiet as the last time. "Mommy could you come here for a second?" I looked over my shoulder, by this time I couldn't assume it was just Emmett. Surely enough, by Carlisle's word it was Edward standing at the kitchen open.

"Come in Edward." He looked at the floor and shambled in. When he got to my side, he climbed into my lap and clawed at my curls wordlessly. "I'm 'sowy mommy, Emmett's sorry too. We kept 'runnin away from Alice, and didn't get 'nothin done. She says that if we, ummm coop-erate 'den she can get done faster." I sighed and stared at the back of his dinosaur t-shirt, "You know Edward, I'm not sure if I'm the one you should apologize to. Although, I am happy you came and told me the truth thank you." His familiar grin fashioned back on his face as he threw his arms in the region of my neck. "I 'wuv you mommy!"

I hauled him off my lap and shooed him in the direction of the stairs, "Don't forget to knock first." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the stairs. I could hear him dragging up the stairs grudgingly. Soon Carlisle had appeared where Edward stood smiling, "I told you so." I stuck my tongue out and stood up fluidly to walk up to him. "Is tomorrow really the wedding? Why aren't we rushing like others?" he grinned and led me to the couch, "Because we aren't like most others, confessing our love over a suicide attempt doesn't seem that normal Esme."

I swooned at how he always said my name, "Not normal at all is it?" Foolishly, I tangled my fingers through his tresses and gave him an endless passionate kiss knocking him down into the couch. Gasping for breath I hurdled myself off the seat with crimson cheeks. "I'm sorry," he laughed at my innocent face, "Hmm, no that was absolutely, perfectly, wonderful." Slowly, I got up off the floor and back into his lap. "So how'd the fitting go?" he scowled and I giggled. _Tomorrow is the wedding already…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

I stood in the narthex of the church alone in my gown. The butterflies in my stomach were turning into bees that have been angered previously. Alice's flats clicked softly as she saddled up to me. "I told you that you would look flawless, don't judge me!" I laughed nervously, "Yeah thanks Alice, its wonderful." She rolled her eyes, "Calm down Esme please, we don't want you to pass out before the altar." She looked down at her watch and chuckled, "Five minutes, I'm gonna go sit down now. Unless, of course you don't-." I incised into her sentence, "No you go, just wish me luck thank you very much."

She tittered, "You don't need it, it'll be fine Esme trust me." She made a full pirouette and headed toward the far door, I was alone again…Five minutes was such a long time to wait for a wedding to take place, the metal doors stood monstrously in front of me with a menacing stare that didn't fit a church. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes when the sweet organ music filtered through the eaves in the door. They unfastened as I opened my eyes, my gaze scanned the enormous crowd of friends and family some of which reminded me of the doctors at the hospital, although none of which were Angie, I groaned and began to walk forward…

Two little flower girls paved the way with delicate white roses, the pews were simply decorated with bouquets; looking up at the ambo Carlisle had already assumed his position as dashing groom. _The greatest day of my life._ I gave him my biggest smile and stepped onto the altar…the priest began.

_Halleluiah…the angel choirs began to sing… After our original vows and the exchange of rings, Carlisle lifted my veil and smiled, his kiss was so less forceful this time, but sweet enough to last forever…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The swarm of people that were once settled into the brick church fell into the parking lot in an eruption of cheers and rice. Carlisle laughed and grasped me by the waist pulling me into the white limousine with cans rattling in the back. He kissed me wistfully now, with less force than before. "You've been practicing haven't you dear?" I giggled at my own pet name. He smiled, "My love, do we actually still have a party after this?" I laughed as he nipped at my upper neck but frowned, "Yes, and we HAVE to go…it IS our party Carlisle." He mimicked my frown, "Alright, but then we are going to float home in bliss." I agreed and leaned in for another fervent kiss…_take that Charles, are you having fun in hell?_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0 Three Years Later 0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Bye mommy! We'll see you later!" Tears were already fixed into my eyes as the boys began their first day of the second grade. Like most of the other mothers out here I drove away looking back to see if they were ever going to run back to the car for a second hug. But no, they didn't turn around as I drove away, they laughed along with their friends as new brothers.

A new family…

~Carlisle POV~

Today, being Thursday was Esme's day to run over to the hospital for lunch. I jogged down the stairs into administration, where sadly Angie worked. Plastering my counterfeit grin on, I walked past her. "Oh, Carlisle can you help me with this patient over here?" I dry-walled my confused look and crooked smile, "This isn't my ward Angie, ask Dr. Cooper." She bat her eyelashes, "Oh I'm sorry, listen I wasn't doing anything for lunch would you-." I laughed as Esme approached me and wrapped her arm around my waist with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm having lunch with my wife today Angie, sorry."

I could hear her grumbling and her stare boring into my back, but I just gazed into Esme's eyes and chortled. "You are thee most amazing woman you know that?" she laughed.

"I know."

Oo~The End~oO

Alright, as before…for the last time REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think! I'd like to thank TwiliteAddict for answering all my PM's and my friends LilyPadADV and alicefan1995 for all the advice! AND LASTLY, all you fans out there…I hope you continue to enjoy this story even if it's been long over…THANKS!

~Toodles, Akako


End file.
